Time is Precious
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: Dannie's back, and life is better then EVER! She has a great group of best friends, annoying prep to make fun of, and the BEST boyfriend ever! But then something goes wrong in Lyoko that changes everyones life forever. Sequel to other Code Lyoko story.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! THE STORY IS UP! **

**Anyways, It was really fun to type and get going! I wish I could put more up, but (For people who didn't read the notice I put up in the original) my computer broke so I lost all that I had done on this story. **

**THE GOOD NEWS! I printed out a copy of the story the day before my computer broke! So I will just have to retype evrything!**

**Well, whatever about that! I'll let you read! BUT REMINDER: Code lyoko = not mine. Dannie = MINE! **

**Well, enjoy! REVEIW AT END! **

* * *

I found it funny that people didn't want school to come, but for me, it couldn't come fast enough. Longing to see him in the flesh again, needing to hold his hand; to hug him, to kiss him...

I smiled as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. How I had missed them all summer. I looked at pictures, talked to him, emailed him, EVERTHING, but it wasn't as good as having the real thing right there.

Quickly I turned, letting my slightly longer brown hair fly away from my freckled, summer kissed cheeks, not caring that it might hit his face, just wanting to see it again since we said our goodbye in the airport at the beginning of summer-he had grown just a little more, like I had, but not much; his face had turned tanner from the sun, probably from playing so much soccer, and his arm muscles felt bigger than they where last year when I grasped them to keep me balanced.

He smiled down at me, as happy as I was to see each other again.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around his waist and settled my head in his chest, taking in his smell, letting it over flood my nose. I let my eye lids flutter close, taking in the fact he was there and this was not a dream. He lifted one of his strong hands to my back, rubbing it softly as if I was fragile, the other hand to my cheek, setting it against it softly, rubbing his thumb up and down as he moved my head to look up at him to meet his lips.

Better than the last, that was what it was like every time. Every kiss just got better and better, always surprising him and me. I felt both of us smiling into the kiss before we spilt to look into each other eyes, something I had missed one of the most. His eyes seemed so deep, as if I could just sink into them and melt away.

"I missed you, Ulrich," I said, breaking the silence between us, but not the noise of the airport and Sissy complaining about how she was better then me in the background. We barley noticed it, only wrapped us in each other.

He smiled down at me as he replied, "Me too." before giving me a quick peck.

We spread apart, not wanting to, but knowing we had to. He grabbed my free hand with his free hand as he led me over to where Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy stood talking.

"Seems like the love birds are happy to see each other again," teased Odd as he saw us walk over.

"We're not the only ones," I glanced over to Aeilita and Jeremy, "Look at Jeremy and Aelita." I stated back, not thinking of a good comeback in time.

"We're not together," They blushed profusely, keeping away from each others look, obviously embarrassed to be accused of being in a romantic relationship.

"Just keep telling yourselves that; but you can't hide from the truth," I said, trying to get them to blush more, which worked.

Laughing loudly, Odd pointed to the now pure red faces of Aeilita and Jeremy. "You look like tomatoes!" He shouted to the air.

"Odd, don't be..." Ulrich started but was cut off by a very annoying voice that I just _wish _I could rip out and throw away, somewhere I would never have to hear it again.

"Ulrich dearest! Have you gotten rid of that horrid girl yet?" asked Sissy as she walked over, her little group gathering behind, almost like a shell covering her back.

"No... I've tried, but you just won't seem to leave me alone," He spoke, sharply shooting it to her, fury in her face as our crew just laughed at her idiocy, and the way she stomped by, her clique struggling to keep up with her.

"AW! Good one, bud!" Giving a loud pat to Ulrichs back, Odd grinned wide. "Remember that was what you and Dannie were like at this time last year, only she would bite back?" Odd asked, bringing me back to thoughts of old days, with memories of how we met, hated, then fell in love with each other, bringing a smile to Ulrichs and my face.

"Yeah. Who would have known we would have fallen in love... Oh, that's right, ME!" Ulrich shouted as he turned to tickle me with the help of Odd.

"HAHA! STOP! HAHA! PLEASE!" I yelled out as they backed me up to a wall, wanting to breath but couldn't.

"But I can't keep my hands off of you," Ulrich spoke as he rubbed his nose against mine, a smirk playing on his lips as he stopped tickling me, causing Odd to stop as well.

"EW! She's like my sister! Don't flirt with her in front of me, please; It just wants to make me gag and to beat you up" I would have intervened, but he wasn't done, "But I know not to, 'cause she'll come after me," Odd spoke with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're right. I would," I said as I flipped positions with him while cracking my knuckles a little. "AND you asked me out first, and flirted with me in front of him, so now YOU have to suffer! And you know you're happy that I found such a great guy,"

"FINE! But only because you two are my best friends," He said as he bent under my arm and ran of to Jeremy and Aelita, scared at how we might react. When he was out of sight, we both burst out laughing, loving the look on his face that we had got.

"AW! Did you see how he shuddered?" Ulrich spoke as he caught his breath from laughing and rested his arm around my neck and on my shoulders.

"Yeah," I said as I rested my head on his arm.

"Man is it great to be back," I heard him whisper just enough for only me to hear. I let a smile move on my lips before turning my head to him, still thinking this was all just a dream; that he wasn't there. But he was.

"You mean to tell me that you missed me? That's hard to believe!" I dripped out with sarcasm.

"You mean to tell me you didn't get that hint even though I was calling you at least three times a day and emailing you at least 20 times an hour?" He joked back as he poked my side lightly, only causing me to give a light squeal, making his smile grow, making my heart melt, turning all gooey like a marshmallow after it's been roasted.

I lifted my free hand to his cheek, loving the small shocks I got at the feeling of my skin against his. I felt him lean into my touch, knowing that he felt the little sparks as well. I saw his eyelids flutter closed, hiding his chocolaty brown eyes from the world. I moved myself so I was wresting the back of my head against his chest, his strong arms hugging my waist from behind.

"I love you," he breathed on my neck, making me shiver a little from the heat of his breath.

"I love you too," I smiled back as I cuddled into him. I felt him tighten his grip around my waist as if he was going to never let me go.

"Can you believe where we are now compared to where we were last year?" He asked lightly, trying to fill the silence even though we both enjoyed it. He brought back all the memories, reminding me how I would have hated myself for being like this with him last year.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that this is really us..." I spoke as I felt my eyelids slip closed, reminding me that I was drowsy from the plane ride, but I reopened them quick, wanting to stay awake, wanting to stay with him while I could.

"You can fall asleep in my arms if you're tired. We still have all day on the bus and at school," He spoke as he saw how sleepy I was getting and began to walk over to a seat where I could be a little more comfy in his arms and a better way to fall asleep than standing up.

"No, it's ok. I'll be-" But I was cut off by a yawn, showing right through my lie of not being sleepy, "Ok. Maybe just a little nap, but how are you not tired?"

"Slept on the plane," He stated simply.

"Lucky you! I can't sleep on planes for some reason... and I was too excited to see you," My voice went into a whisper as I felt him sit down, bringing me down with him. I settled more comfortably into his chest, ready for sleep to come. I felt him kiss the top of my head before whispering, "I'll be here..." as I fell into my sleep land filled with Ulrich and me. I smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**YEAH! THE STORY HAS STARTED! Now, go reveiw! I love hearing what you have to say, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2, FINALLY!!!**

**Ok! So my computer is better! YEA!!!**

**Sad, my editors computer doesn't like her for some reason so she has some trouble with editing my chapters.....**

**Oh well... Any who, I hope you like it! I also hope that you send a comment! I love reading them!**

**And also I don't own code lyoko and stuff like that. But Dannie is mine and you CAN'T have her! Sorry!**

* * *

My peaceful dreams of Ulrich quickly turned into a nightmare, causing me to toss and turn.

_It started out with us running around, corner after corner in the forest as if it were a maze. The beat of our running feet was all I heard as we were heading to the tower. Each corner came quick, and each time we would turn another block would show, or tarantula, only making us slow down to destroy it before continuing on._

_Finally we came to the flat platform where the tower lay dead ahead. Yumi suggested that we should slow. She was worried because there were no monsters in sight, which was unusual. We didn't listen though, just wanting to get done and go to the past, so we could save the world once again, and no one to remember this but us. We should have listened to her, though._

_Suddenly, tons of Xana's monsters jumped out, shooting at us, causing all of us to lose major life points. We were forced to fight; nothing was there for us to hide behind. Quickly we got to work, setting battles, loosing life points, beating monsters, but never looking behind, not noticing the skipizota sneaking up. Before we knew it, it had Aelita. Seeing everyone in mid battle, I quickly decided to help. Running towards it while pulling out one of my metal bars, ready to hit it with once I got close enough, but I was never able to get there. I was shot by a block; the shot pushed me over the edge of the platform, sending me down, down, down towards the digital sea and the end of my life._

"AH!" I exclaimed as I shot up from my dream. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead as I panted loudly, my breath hallow with fear.

"SHH! Dannie, it's ok! I'm right here," I heard Ulrich speak from behind me, bringing me back to the airport where we were.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned around to look at him, fear still visible in my usually joyful eyes, bringing shock to his face, but that quickly changed to a comforting smile.

"You just had a bad dream Dannie, that's all," He replied while he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him to reinsure me that everything was fine. That I was here, with him, and he would make sure nothing bad would happen to me.

"Bad dream?" I stuttered out as I remembered it. "But it seemed so... real..." I questioned my own self as I remembered the fall. It felt so alive, as if I had actually fallen.

"It's ok. Whatever it was, it'll probably never happen," Ulrich reassured me as he rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my cheek, "I'll make sure of it."

"But how can you make sure it will never happen if you don't even know what happened?" I asked smart-alecky, my attitude kicking in. I could feel him chuckle under me, causing me to forget my dream, for at least now.

"Is sleeping beauty **finally** awake?" I heard Odd yell from behind us, making us split apart. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess sleeping beauty doesn't like you Odd," Jeremy spoke out, noticing my childish response.

"That's impossible! **Everyone** loves _me_!" Odd spoke as he stuck his nose in the air as he walked over with Aelita and Jeremy to where Ulrich and I where.

"Oh no! Don't tell me we're getting another Sissy!" Joked Ulrich through his laughs.

"You think I'm as bad as _her?_!" Odd yelled out as he pointed in the direction of where Sissy was sitting. This only caused Sissy to glare and turn her head away.

"No, you're right. Nothing can beat her," Aelita spoke. We all burst out laughing as we saw Sissy stand up and stomp away.

"HA! So how long was I out for?" I asked as I turned back around to look into Ulrich's chocolate brown eyes; how glad I was to be able to see them again in real life after that long summer.

"Eh. I would say twenty minutes; tops," He spoke as his teasing smirk shrank to thinking line.

"Oh... Not that long then. Is the bus almost here?" I asked, wanting to get to school so I could go see Yumi. I had missed her almost as much as Ulrich- She was my best friend, well... actually, more like my older sister. Sometimes, she even knew what I was going to say before I even said it.

"They said it should be here in ten minutes right before you woke up," He replied, "Wanting to see Yumi I presume?"

"How did you know?" I asked sweetly while batting my eyelashes like I was some innocent little girl.

"Well, when you weren't talking about missing Ulrich this summer- which that didn't happen that often- you were talking about missing Yumi. Which made me sad, it's like I'm not that important anymore, even though I'm basically your brother," Odd said with a sigh from behind me.

I turned around quickly to show my pouting face I had invented last year; the only one Odd had never been able to overcome yet. "What do you mean? That I don't love my twin brother?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards him.

"No. I'm just saying that you don't appreciate me like you used to," He said with a little sigh and flinging his hand in the air nonchalantly while rolling his eyes.

"Well that's a relief, you finally got the memo! We were all getting worried that you would never get it! But look, you proved us wrong." I spoke sarcastically, everyone burst out laughing, knowing it was one joke we had been talking about one day when Odd wasn't around.

"**Hey**!" Yelled Odd as his face sank to an upset look.

"Don't worry Odd. I was just joking. You will always be a big part of my life, it's just that I saw you every day, so there was no reason to miss you," I spoke as I walked back over to Ulrich and sat down on his lap again.

"Odd, you will always be a part of all of our lives, same as Yumi will always be part of ours, or Jeremy and so on. So don't worry about us not appreciating you as much as we used to- because we will never grow less appreciative of you," Spoke Aelita with a smile. She had caused another 'we will always remember this moment' moment- Like always.

It was all interrupted with my cell phone going off in my back pocket. I fell to the ground in surprise; I had forgotten all about it still being on vibrate! When I yelped when I hit the ground, everyone burst out laughing again. I glared up at them with a pout on my lips, only to have them laugh harder. I quickly took out my phone and flipped it open and spoke a sorrowful 'hello' into it.

"Hey Dannie!" Was the reply I got back from the person on the other side: Yumi.

"Yumi! Hey, how are you?" I asked as my face brightened up.

"I'm good. How about you? What are you up too and why aren't you guys at school yet?" She questioned back in her usually happy tone.

"Well, in order, I'm great 'cause I have Ulrich near me again, I'm hanging out with the rest of the gang and the bus is late," I shot back. I slowly stood up to see everyone looking at me as I talked to Yumi. I already knew what question they all had in mind.

"How are things in Lyoko? Should Aelita not have come to greet us?" I asked as worry started to set in. Even though we weren't that far away, it would still take an hour to get back to the school, giving Xana enough time to pull a quick attack. We had discussed over the phone if it was a good idea for Aelita to come and meet us. Weighing the pros and cons to show Jeremy that Aelita should meet us, Jeremy FINALLY said yes, only if Yumi stuck behind to keep a look on things.

"Everything is fine. Xana hasn't activated a tower; the only problem is **me getting bored**! Can you guys hurry to get to the factory when you get here, so I can do something **other than staring at a computer screen for hours**?!" She finished off rolling her eyes; even though I couldn't see her do it, I could tell she had.

"M'am yes m'am!" I joked as I stood up straight a faked saluted, causing the group to give a little chuckle.

"At ease sergeant," Yumi spoke in an uptight voice, and we both laughed softly

"So you'll try to hurry?" She asked after a little bit of silence.

"I'll try," I reinsured.

"Good. Well, I better let you get back to the group so you can tell them Lyoko is fine," She said with a little sigh.

"Yeah... They're all staring at me, wanting an answer," I spoke with a small sigh myself.

"Bye," She said before she hung up.

"So how are things?" Jeremy asked as I shut my phone.

"Fine, she's just bored, that's all," I said as I walked over to stand next to where Ulrich was now standing.

"Maybe I should have stayed with her?" Aelita spoke solemnly, now starting to feel bad.

"No, Aelita. I'm glad you came to greet all of us, and I think everyone else is too," Said Jeremy, not wanting to see her upset. This only caused her to blush vigorously, which then made a chain reaction to Jeremy.

"AW! Come on! How come **everyone** has someone except **me**! This isn't fair!" Odd shouted as he noticed this. Ulrich wrapped his arms around me at this, while he gave a little chuckle at seeing Aelita and Jeremy blush more.

"All's fair in love and war," I spoke out with a little laugh from his comment.

"She's got you there Odd," Spoke Jeremy coming out of his blushing daze.

"How can she get me if she doesn't even know what she's saying?" asked Odd, irritation tinting his voice.

"Okay, that is **it**! You are _**so **_going to get it!" I yelled as I broke free from Ulrich's arms. He noticed this as panic rose to his face and raced off, and I was chasing him, not that far behind. I had just cornered him when an announcement came on, loudly announcing that the bus was here.

"Feel lucky this time Odd. Next time I WILL get you! Mark my words." I said to him as I stomped over to where Ulrich was standing in line for the bus, waiting for me.

We quickly got on and found two seats next to each other. We settled in quickly, only for me to give a small yawn, my thoughts nervously drifting back to my nightmare.

"Don't worry; it was just a dream. I'm sure it will never really happen," Ulrich spoke lovingly, knowing just what I was thinking about. I gave a little shake of the head, trying to agree with him but... not being able to bring myself to. For some reason, the dream felt so real... as if it was me looking into the future. I shook it off and settled my head on Ulrich's shoulder, ready for the long bus ride.

* * *

**Yeah... This is the time when you click on the comment thing and tell me what you think. You'll get a cookie if you do! Don't you like cookies?**

**Bye!**

**juicebox!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEA! CHAPTER THREE!!!!**

**Ok! So I am SUPER HAPPY, but I am sure none of you really care, you just want to read the chapter, but I'm still super happy! So I will not be extending on my happieness and let you just get to the chapter.**

**Anywho, I don't own Code Lyoko or any other stuff from the show, but Dannie is mine!**

* * *

Slowly, I was shook awake from my dreamless sleep.

"Dannie, time to get off the bus," I felt Ulrich whisper in my ear softly as I heard the rumbling of people scattering to get up, get their bags, and get off the bus.

"Meh.... I don't want to get up," I whispered back as I turned over to my other side, awaiting sleep to take over me again.

"I would love to let you go back to sleep, but I'm afraid you won't get any sleep tonight, leaving you texting me all night long, meaning no sleep for me," Ulrich replied a little bit louder as he shook my shoulder harder, not allowing me to fall back to sleep.

"I won't text you then, I'll text Odd. Just let me sleep," I spoke, not letting my eye lids slip open to show the world my green eyes. I knew if I did, there would be no hope of getting back to sleep, and returning to my dreams.

"Well then he would bug me about you texting him, also keeping me up. Besides, didn't you want to see Yumi too?" He persuaded me, as he took his hand off my shoulder, knowing without even looking that he was staring at me, eyes stern like a bull, like he did every time we argued.

"Yumi can see me while I'm sleeping and I can always catch up with her over text tonight when I can't get to sleep. Now _please_ let me sleep." I asked with a puppy dog pout, but not letting my eyes open. Unfortunately, I felt my body being lifted up off me seat and thrown over a shoulder of the one and only boyfriend of mine that I felt like killing right now, Ulrich Stern. My eyelashes waved goodbye to sleep as my eyes flew open at the contact of my stomach hitting his shoulder.

"That look doesn't work without the eyes," Was Ulrich's simple replies as he grabbed my small carryon bag and wrapped his other arm around the back of my knees to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Fine, fine! I'm up now, can you put me down!" I yelled as I kicked my feet in the air as Ulrich started to drag me off the bus.

"In a minute- now can you stop kicking? Gym might see this and give us a detention if you keep up all the commotion," He asked as I felt him step down the stairs of the bus slowly, making sure not to hit my head.

"_Now_ can you set me down?" I asked as he stepped to the ground in the schools parking lot.

"Yeah," He said with a sigh as he sat me down on the ground lightly.

"Thank you," I said leaning up and giving him a little peck on the cheek before turning around to go find my huge sports bag with everything in it.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice I knew so well.

"YUMI!!!" I cried as I turned around to see her with my bag strapped on her shoulder, holding my bag up. Quickly I ran forward and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Gosh! It's like I haven't seen my little sister in forever!" She spoke as she squeezed me back. Releasing, we couldn't help but smile.

"How'd you get here so quick? We only _just_ got here," I asked as I looked back at Ulrich for an explanation or something.

"I called her when we were five minutes away to tell her that you still where asleep and I might have to carry you to your room. I asked her to come down and help me get your stuff if you where still asleep," He spoke as he walked over to give Yumi a quick hug and to tell her he missed her too.

"And I ran here to see you guys and to get out of the boring room! Jeremy's chair is comfy, but after an hour, it starts to hurt and make your legs fall asleep," Yumi spoke with a grim look on her face as Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy walked over. She then set a glare toward the computer geek, still sore about the chair and making her stay here while Aelita came to greet us.

"Not my fault- I didn't choose the chair." Jeremy spoke as he moved his glasses farther up his nose while brushing off Yumi's intense stare.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We've all been through this before, now can we please go to our rooms? I think Kiwi's sleeping pills will wear off soon, and I don't want to have to send him home," Odd spoke as he pat his bag he had brought Kiwi in.

"Don't tell me I have to spend another whole year with that mutt!" Ulrich complained, and rolled his eyes at Odd.

"Don't whine Ulrich- It doesn't suit you. Besides, Kiwi isn't all that bad," I spoke as I nudged him with my elbow softly and glared playfully at him.

"Ha! You don't have to sleep in the same room as that animal, and Kiwi!" Ulrich spoke as I grabbed my bag from Yumi's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Odd yelled out as he glared at Ulrich, "Am I?" He asked. Looking away from Ulrich, he wanted to see his circle of friends, trying to see if what he was accused of was true. We all turned away, not wanting to look him in the eye and pretended to be occupied with something else.

"Come **on**! Really! I can't be _that_ bad!" Odd yelled out again, wanting to get an answer.

"Odd, you're not! We're just joking around," I spoke as I turned back around after pretending to be watching a bird.

"Phew! That's a relief! But I can't say the same for you," Odd spoke with a smirk of pure evil on his face.

"**No**! Don't get revenge on Dannie! That's a bad, BAD idea! Besides, I SAY NO!" I spoke out as fear swiped across my face. The last time he got revenge on someone, they had nightmares for **weeks **afterwards, and that was only because the person took his cookie!

"We'll see about that," Odd muttered as he turned around and walked away.

"Odd! There will be no getting Dannie back!" Ulrich yelled out as Odd walked away from the group, and back to his and Ulrich's dorm. Odd shook his head yes, even though we could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Don't worry Dannie, if he tries to plan anything, I'll know. He talks in his sleep about all his plans against other people," Ulrich spoke, reassuring me that I would be perfectly fine.

"Yeah, and I don't think he would do anything to one of his best friends," Spoke Aelita, "and you weren't the only one messing with him. We all were."

"And we'll back you up if he tries anything on my little sister," Yumi spoke as she pat my back, comforting me.

"Ok. Thanks you guys, but I think we should go get settled in our rooms," I spoke as a smile found its way to my face. Jeremy and Ulrich gave a quick nod of the head to agree. I turned to Yumi and Aelita and asked them if they would come and help me unpack since they already have their rooms set at Yumi's house. They both agreed to do so.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Yumi said as she grabbed me carryon bag from Ulrich. I had almost forgotten about that...

"Soccer game later, so I can see what you learned over the summer?" Whispered Ulrich in my ear before giving me a quick peck on the cheek- this must be love; he knew all my weak spots!

"You bet," I spoke into his ear quickly before he moved away. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around to follow Yumi and Aelita to my room.

"A little competition later?" Yumi asked with a smirk on her face as she opened the door to my rooms building.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I walked through the door, a blush just settling on my cheeks as I looked down at the ground watching my feet move up and down as I walked forward.

"Oh... Just the sexy smirk that played on Ulrich's face as you two chatted it up. You two are just perfect for each other!" Yumi spoke while my blush thickened.

"That's what you think, but you know Ulrich will eventually dump you for me, seeing that we are the perfect couple," spoke the witch herself, Sissy, as she leaned against her door as we walked by.

"Sissy, go find someone insane enough to believe your lies," Aelita replied, surprising us all. She was usually the quiet one that wouldn't speak in this kind of situation. It usually Odd or Ulrich that did the talking and we did the laughing, but if the guys weren't around, it would be Yumi or me, but Aelita?

This was defiantly going to be a different school year.

Sissy's face light up in surprise, caught off guard as much as the next by Aelita. Trying to shake the comment off she stomped back to her room.

"You go, Aelita!" Yumi spoke out once Sissy slammed her door shut.

"You don't think that was too mean or anything? It just kind of came out," Aelita spoke nervously while fumbling with her fingers as we started walking again.

"No Aelita. I was fine. And if you went back to apologize, I don't thing Sissy would forgive you," I spoke as I came to a stop in front of my door. I quickly took the key out of my back pocket and slipped it into the lock. I turned the key and opened the door- it slammed open and I couldn't help but grin when I say all that I had left behind. Finally, I was home!

* * *

**SHE'S HOME! How wonderful!**

**Well, I fell that was not one of my best, but I needed to have a filler in here, sorry! But Ulrich's POV is coming up soon. If I can remember correctly (Cause I'm too lazy right now to go look up the next couple chapters), the chapter after next is when we switch. But that is just a guess...**

**Who cares though! I just have a couple questions though, so if you go press that reveiw button and you REVEIW my story, (let me repeat, REVEIW my story) I would like you to maybe answer them.**

**1. Kiwi a boy or girl? (I never really cared that much, so yeah... I don't know that, but I would like to know without having to go watch a bunch a shows on Youtube because I have some HUGE projects I have to do (Like one I'm sappose to be working on now...))**

**2. What do you think of the story so far? (Like you should do EVERY TIME you reveiw. But I really do want to know! I love hearing what you think, even if you completley hate it and you think everyone should die and Xana should live on! MUHAHAHAHA! I would still love to hear it!)**

**3. Is Dannie and Ulrich's relationship to Ooie gooie? (One of the more important questions I have and want an answer from! I keep getting a feeling that they are TOO perfect for eachother, like Yumi and Ulrich in the show (No offence to the Yumi/Ulrich fans. It's just how I feel about it. Every relationship has their flaws. And if they where that perfect fo eachother, SHOULDN'T they already be TOGETHER?! Ok! My rambaling will stop now.). Even though there will be a mix coming, I still feel they're TOO perfect, but I want opinions from the ones reading this and not just the one who is writing this!)**

**4. Who should Odd end up with? A character already there, or a new one? (Even though I am done with this series on my computer, my editor has not completley edited it all and I try to put only one chapter up a week, I need advise for my next series. I don't know if I should make up a character, or just randomly choose one from the show. So I would love to have your help on that one. And if you have any ideas for this character, TELL ME! PLEASE!! And give me your thoughts on this.)**

**5. Should I have Yumi end up with William or not? (I was planning on her falling for him, but I want to hear my readers ideas! I am not writing this to entertain myself, but to entertain you! So any ideas or thoughts will be excepted!)**

**6. What do you think is going to happen? (You don't have to answer this one, I just want to know what my story is leading you to guess so I know if I am doing a bad job at writing it or a good one.)**

**And thoughs are my questions! If you choose to answer, THANK YOU!!! As I stated in there, somewhere, I am not writing this to entertain myself, but to entertain you! So any advise, good/bad, is always welcomed in my book!**

**Thank you so much, and sorry for this authors part being so long!**

**-Juicebox!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time, new update!**

**PLEASE! DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Everything in my life has been hectic... Things just haven't been going great. I'm finding myself more and more each day though, so I'm coming back to my writing. **

**Saddly, this is old, just took a while for my editor to edit! It's not my best, but I think I was too excited to get to the next chapter! But here it is after sooooooooo long!**

**Hope you like it! And remember, only thing I own is Danie!**

* * *

A smile spread across my lips as I gave one final kick to the black and white soccer ball, earning the first goal of the game.

"YES!" I yelled to the sky as I gave a victorious punch into the air, jumping and turning around in the air.

"Lucky shot!" Ulrich yelled from a few feet away as he walked over.

"I don't believe in luck, but I do believe in being good enough to get a shot pass you," I replied as my victory fueled smile was replaced with an evil little smirk. I saw Ulrich's lips turn into a firm line as he stopped only a few feet in front of me.

"You're going to get it now!" I heard Yumi yell from the side lines, giggling between her words. For one second I turned my head to question her, but Ulrich only need that one second to catch me off guard. He sprinted four huge strides with such skill, that he was next to me before I even knew it; He then stuffed his arm out, grabbing around my waist, and threw me over his shoulder for the second time that day, before he sprinting off towards where the soccer ball had gone, with me as his passenger.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in terror as I watched the ground move under us, his feet only inches away from my face.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked as I felt, and saw him slow down.

"Cause you're a nice person, and you would be seeing my puppy dog pout right now if you'd just look at my face," I spoke as my famous pout came out to manipulate him.

"Yeah, that doesn't work when I can't see it, so don't even try." He stiffly came to a halt, and started to bend over.

"I guess it does work whether you're looking not." I spoke, thinking Ulrich was going to set me down on my feet.

"Didn't I just say it didn't?" he said as he stood up straight again, "I just had to get my NEW soccer ball!"

"HEY! That was a birthday gift-"

"From me; I think I can remember what I got for my girlfriend on her birthday," He spoke as I felt the vibrations of his laughter on his shoulders. But this happy moment was cut short by Jeremy running down the steps of the field, calling everyone over at the same time. Without hesitation, Ulrich ran over to where Jeremy was, and came to a halt, setting me down where he stopped.

"What's up Jeremy?" I asked before I looked over at Ulrich, flashing a venomous glare to warn him to _never_ take my soccer ball ever again, if he valued his functioning organs.

"It's Xana- he's attacking as we speak." His voice was airy and out of breath, and he was gasping for air in between words, like he had run a thousand miles to get here without stopping even once.

"Why didn't you call us?" Odd asked before anyone else could as we all ran toward the factory, all anxious to get there as fast as possible.

"My phone's dead- I accidentally left it on during my flight," He replied quickly, "And I was about to leave to watch the game when my computer went off."

"We can never relax, huh?" I asked as Odd and Ulrich bent down to remove the lid to the sewer.

"Seems like it... I would like to take a break every once and a while. What is he planning to do this time?" Odd asked as he started to climb down the ladder into the sewage pipes.

"I think he's trying to take over the internet, but I can't know for sure until we get there- so please, hurry!" Jeremy called out after Ulrich's descent down. We had more questions to ask, but we all were trying to keep from talking- the last thing we wanted was to be found. Although it felt like hours, we all made it to the factory pretty quickly, and like a lot of the times the elevator was awaiting us, as it was a trained dog. It didn't take long until we boarded and reached our first stop.

"You guys had better hurry- I'm sure the attack has gotten worse," Jeremy said as he ran out of the elevator, and to his seat in front of the computer. Odd pressed the down button, silently following order, and the doors closed. The hunky piece of junk started like always, and screeched to a shaky stop. "You guys ready?" he asked; we all gave a small nod of the head as we walked out of the elevator. As Ulrich moved aside to let me get virtualized first, I felt... a premonition; a _bad _premonition.

"Good luck! I'll see you there in a moment." He spoke as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I gave a small, grim smile, suddenly regretting doing this at all as I stepped in, the door closing instantly behind me.

I felt the familiar rush of air, flying my hair up. My eyes slid closed as I was lifted up, up, and up till I felt a giant flash.

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open to see the forest region, which was a much more unpleasant sight than usual.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked, probably concerned as to why I groaned like I did.

"Nothing," I reassured, but my gut was saying that something _was_ wrong, I just didn't know what. I watched with tired eyes as Ulrich and Odd fell from the sky, and landed like a feather.

"Get going. The towers not that far so you won't need your vehicles, but be careful- there are a lot of monsters up ahead." Jeremy voice echoed above us, like the omnipotent god he pretty much was here. Oh great, just like in my dream; things were taking a turn for the worse.

"Ok, we're on our way!" Aelita replied, before Ulrich could take off, forcing us to follow after. My gut feeling just seemed to get worse and worse, like if something bad was about to happen, it was going to happen soon.

* * *

**End of chapter! REVEIW! Tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, or just be mad at me for not uploading for so long! Just tell me SOMETHING! Thnx!**

**:D**

**Juicebox**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! ULRICH'S POINT OF VEIW FINALLY!**

**I don't know why, but it feels to me it took forever to get here.**

**Ohwell! Now we can really start the story!**

**Ok, again, only own Dannie. Nothing else. That's all! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

I slowed down for everyone to catch up, and also not wanting to waste all my energy. I looked over my shoulder to see Dannie's face. I smiled for a second till I noticed the look on her face.

Her skin was pail as if it was a sheet of ice; too pail even for being on Lyoko. Her eyes were expanded to their fullest, like a deer stuck in headlights. You could look into her eyes and see straight into her. She was always so playful. She was on edge too, checking over her shoulder every chance she got. What does this mean for her? I haven't seen her like this… Was she… scared?

But that's impossible she's never scared. I've seen her flustered many times and angry beyond belief, but never have I seen her scared. Scared just didn't describe her.

I instantly thought back to earlier today when she had that horrible dream and how worried she seemed about it. What if it was a message from Xana? I shook my head of brown hair, re-ensuring myself that couldn't be it. She'll get over it. It had to be nothing. I hope.

I looked up ahead to see a corner come out of nowhere. Jeremy gave a yell from above; telling us there was a block. Odd's cat like reflexes were fast enough to shoot a quick arrow and kill the block before it could hit any of us. I looked over to see Dannie's shoulders fall down in ease. She was calming down, good.

As the group started running, we were surprised to see another corner come up right away. As we came around it, another yell came from Jer told of another block, and Yumi hit the block, but not soon enough. I watched as Dannie's eyes grew with tension as the shot came at her. She didn't dare move. As it hit her, it pushed her back a bit, closer to the edge. As she stood up she looked over to the edge with even more unease before turning to look at us.

Jer yelled to get going, warning us of the minimum time we had. I slowed to Dannie's pase, wanting to see if she was ok. Her eyes filled up with fear again as she looked ahead.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we fell behind the group a little.

"I'm fine," was the robot like response I got from her, which worried me even more. She's always so full of life and energy, especially in this world. She loved the feeling of weightlessness.

I didn't have time to re-ensure she was ok because we came up to a field that held the tower straight ahead. Something wasn't right though. There was nothing in sight. No Xana, no nothing; just a clear path to the tower.

"Should we just go?" Aelita asked, looking around from side to side. I looked over at Dannie to see her stiffen up straight as a pencil. She tried to hide her fear with a small smile, but you could see right through it. Something was up and she wasn't telling me. I don't get it? She trusted me, didn't she?

"I think you guys are fine. Just hurry and get to the tower," Jeremy said from over us. Odd gave a quick nod of the head before lunging forward. "Let's go!" He yelled back over his shoulder as he started running on all fours.

Yumi followed behind him, then Aelita. I looked over at Dannie to see in her eyes the argument she was having with herself.

"We don't have to go," I spoke as I slipped my hand into hers. I watched as she came out of her head at the realization of me still being there.

"No. It's fine. We better hurry. They're almost there," She spoke as she turned to me and attempted to smile. I gave a small nod before dropping her and running off with her, catching up to everyone.

"Almost there princess," Odd yelled back as he neared the tower. A flash of light came out as he was shot backwards.

"ODD! You just lost 20 life points! Be careful!" Jeremy yelled as Xana's monsters started to surround us out of no where. So many started to show up, I couldn't even begin to count them.

"Jeremy, it would have been nice if you had warned us of them," I yelled up as I started a fight with one. It hit me once, pushing me back a little.

"I didn't see them coming till the last moment! I'm sorry! Yumi, don't lose anymore life points! You only have 40 left," He spoke as he switched back to Yumi and her fight with a tarantula.

I surged my sword up into the air. The fake sun hit it, glinting of it. I zoomed forward and hit the block right in the eye, causing it to shake before exploding in mid air.

"Ulrich help Aelita, QUICK!" Jeremy called from above noticing I was done with my battle. I turned around to see Aelita backing up slowly, a block bushing her farther and farther back, getting ready to shoot at her. I ran to help her, taking the shortest way by running against the edge. I ran by Dannie's fight to see her concentrating hard but getting hit once. I watched her as she flipped out of the way of the second shot from the block she was fighting.

I had almost made it to Aelita when I heard a yell from Jeremy as a watch it. I turned around to see a quick shot coming towards me from the monster Dannie was fighting.

If the shot hit me, I would fall over the edge, and still having enough life points that I would fall to my watery grave of the digital sea.

I shot my eyes closed at thinking I was really going to die. I would never be able to see Dannie's beautiful, joys, face again, or laugh at one of Odd's joke about Sissy asking me out again, or wonder when Aelita and Jer would finally realize they both like each other, or watch Yumi sit and flirt with William.

I was just glad it was me and not one of them. I wouldn't be able to live with the fact of them being dead. But how would they react? Will they die because of me being gone? Would they shut down Lyoko because of it being too hurtful to go to anymore?

I hope they don't. No matter what, they need to get Aelita out of here, with me dead or not.

All I hope is for Dannie to live on, and find someone that will love her as much as I did.

"NO!" I heard Dannie yell, interrupting my thoughts, which made me open my eyes. Before I could do anything, I watched Dannie's body jump sideways in front of me and take the shot that would have taken my life, but instead it took hers.

"DANNIE! NO!" I yelled. I ran closer to try and grab her hand, to save her, but I was then hit from behind twice, taking my last life points. I wasn't able to watch her body hit the water, or yell I love you for the very last time.

As the doors flew open, I grabbed both sides to stand properly and take a deep breath of air in before I jumped out and ran to the elevator. I kept pressing the button until the doors opened. As it started its way up, the junkie thing just seemed to take forever. When I finally reached Jeremy's computer, I ran over to him once the doors opened.

"Where is she? Did she hit the water?" I asked rushy as I tried to look over his shoulder, but already knowing the answer. I just hoped that it wasn't true, that she somehow lived, that I made a mistake and she really was alive.

"She's gone Ulrich," Jeremy said as he turned to look at me, all but sorrow and regret in his eyes.

I broke down. I fell to the ground with a giant thud and a heart breaking scream. She was really gone. The girl I was sure I loved was gone, and there was no way of getting her back. I curled up and rocked as my tears just came. I didn't even try to stop them, I didn't care. I just wanted her back.

I heard Jeremy say return to the pass somewhere in the back round I think, but my wails where too loud. Before I knew it, the line of the pass crossed over me, taking me away from Dannie forever.

* * *

We all stood in a little circle, our bags we all held; Dannie's bag still on Yumi's shoulder and her small backpack in my hand. I looked to the side of me, hoping she would be there, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to give her a hug, but it was just empty air.

"Ulrich," Yumi spoke as she put a hand on my shoulder, her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears too.

"No…" I whispered, not wanting to believe it. I shook my head, my brown hair covering my eyes so no one would see the fresh set of tears that were about to come.

"There was nothing we could have done Ulrich. She chose to die. I think she couldn't handle seeing you go," Aelita spoke softly as she walked over to me. She started to hug me, but I moved away.

"And you think I can deal with the fact she's gone but I'm still here! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!!! Go on pretending she was never here, that I never cared for her! How can I live with the fact that she's gone, but I'm not?! That shot was supposed to hit ME! Not her!" I angrily yelled out at all of them, letting them see the one tear that left my eye before I dropped my bag, and Dannie's backpack, and took off running, just wanting to get away from everyone. Just to run and let the wind deal with my problems.

"Ulrich!" I heard them yell after me, but I didn't want to listen. I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted to blame myself for the problem. I knew if I stayed, they would try to tell it other wise. But I knew it was my entire fault. I should have run a different rout. But it was too late.

I ran to the room I shared with Odd. I tore open the door before I crashed to the floor, letting the tears fall finally. They fell, and fell, and fell. All I saw was her face, heard her laugh, felt her hugs, but they slowly slipped away like she did.

* * *

I don't know how long I cried for or how long I was on the ground, but I know I woke up in my bed in the middle of the dark night, tears still streaming from my eyes from crying in my sleep. I whipped the away quickly before sitting up.

I looked over to see Odd curled up asleep in his bed. He must have come in some time after I had fallen asleep.

I quickly covered my mouth to hide the small sob that was trying to make its way out. Everything seemed to quickly swirl together again from the tears that came from my eyes.

I think I felt Kiwi jump up on my bed and walked up to my chin, licking the tears that fell. I slipped my hand out to pet his soft head, but not to really feel anything.

I felt so cold, even though I could still semi feel that I still had my day clothes on and all the blankets of my bed overtop of me. I didn't try to stop the cold; I soaked in it, letting run through my body, freezing everything before entering my heart.

As the coldness entered, it finally sunk in that Dannie was really gone. That she wasn't here anymore. I would never see her again. The sob finally broke free. I couldn't tell if it woke Odd or not, everything was just too blurry to tell, and I didn't really care if he woke. He would just leave me alone and let me calm down on my own, knowing he wouldn't help at all. Good. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

I sat up on my bed slowly, listening to the sound of the springs under me squeak. I wiped one eye to just get a quick look around. I saw my bag on the floor before a tear blocked my view again. I slipped out of the covers and stumbled over to where I thought my bag was before bending down to unzip the top pocket. Out slipped a picture frame, the one with her smiling like she always did. So warm, so inviting. I was hugging her around her waist as we laughed as the early spring breeze blew by. Yumi had caught the quick picture. It was my favorite of the both of us.

I fumbled back to bed, hitting some things and falling over. When I finally reached it, I sunk under the slightly warm covers with the picture. I hugged it to my chest as I turned towards the wall and cried myself to sleep for the second time, but surly not the last.

* * *

**Done! So please write a reveiw. I want to know what you think of how I did writing this. I think I didn't do that great of a job as writing as if I was Ulrich, so I want suggestions. You know who gives the best suggestions? Dr. Oz (HAHA!) But I don't see him reading this, SO YOU'RE THE NEXT BEST THING! :P SO REVEIW! AND TELL ME HOW BAD I DID!**

**Haha! And you're better then Dr. Oz, because you actually read my stuff! :D**

**Love all my readers,**

**J Box**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry! My english teacher has us write story after story after story! ITS BEEN CRAZY! So I've been completley writer out (If that makes any sense?). I got a letter from a fan who just wanted to know what happens, and I thought that it was spring break, might as well update! I would have had this chapter up on Monday, but something came up in my family and I didn't have the heart to get on the computer and finish this. But I have it up now! :D SO YEAH!**

**Anywho, I want to apologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes. I tried my best, but my editor is been away. And I noticed that even my editor and I both missed some things in other chapters. But be happy cuz I finally updated!**

**As a reward of updating this late, I am going to push my luck and update again by next weekend and get this on a regular thing of updating (There just would be a lot of mis-spelling and grammer cuz I can spell AT ALL!).**

**Well, I don't own Lyoko and stuff. Dannie's mine though, even though you can tell shes gone :'(. Sad, I know. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Ulrich," spoke a voice from outside my dream world. I smiled as I imagined her face, looking right down at me, laughing while she shook my shoulders._

"_Dannie?" I questioned as I stretched my hand up in front of me, leaning out to stroke her sun kissed cheek. She smiled, but leaned away from my hand._

"_Ulrich, time to get up," She sang in a sing song voice while she swung a piece of her hair behind her left ear. Her smile grew as she saw the confusion spread on my face._

"_Huh?" I wondered out loud. Wasn't I already awake? Couldn't she see that?_

"Bud, it's Odd. You need to get up," Odd's voice spoke through, shattering my dreams. My eyes flashed open to see Odd's worried look. His eyes were swollen and red as he looked down at me, his hand lightly on my shoulder as he shook it back and forth. As he moved back, I noticed his hair laid flat, the purple streak spreading in different directions at the top of his head. His cheeks were pink and glassy, as if they had been rubbed too much from crying.

What's wrong with him?

"You need to get up, or you're going to be late for class." His voice was ruff and quiet, like he was saving it.

A grunt came from my mouth as I pulled my sheets from atop of me. I felt a sharp object fall from the top of my sheets and land on top of my chest. I watch as hurt sprung into Odd's eyes before he turned to look away from it. I quivered an eyebrow before looking down at it.

There was her face.

I flinched, all the memories rushing into my head. I quickly reached out and flipped the picture over, but it was still too late. I felt the sadness cloud my heart.

"We… We can't miss class. Hurry, we'll make it to the cafeteria in time to grab something to eat and get our class list," Odd said, but it sounded nothing like him. It seemed too robotic.

"Yeah," Came out through my scratchy throat. I slipped out of bed before walking over to my bag to get a fresh set of clothes to get ready. Odd and I were silent the whole time in our rooms.

* * *

I followed Odd over to the breakfast line, watching him from the corner of my eyes. My main point of view was my feet. I looked up for a quick second to grab a muffin and buy it then waited for Odd to buy his small bowl of cereal.

"Not hungry today?" I spoke, my throat stinging after.

"I don't want to eat. Not after knowing-" Odd's gruff voice trailed off as he looked away. I rolled my shoulders back as a silent understanding.

After Odd paid, we both walked over to where our table was and sat down. I didn't dare to look over at the empty spot to the left of Odd, and it seemed no one else did either. I peeled the wrapping off my muffin before sinking my teeth into it and pulling the bight into my mouth to chew.

"You guys ready for class?" Jeremy asked as he looked around at us. My heart warmed for the guy as he took the daring step of starting a conversation, but I wasn't willing to reply.

"I guess. I still just want to crawl back to bed and curl up," Aleata replied as she turned her head to face Jeremy, who sat to the left of her. The table fell silent yet again after that.

I finished my muffin and took a chance to look at Jeremy and Aleata for the first time. Jeremy's hair was ruffled in different directions as if he forgot to brush it this morning. His eye lids drooped lower than usual as a yawn came from his lips. A smile was no were to be seen in his usual happy eyes.

Aleata's eyes seemed to be pink from crying, her cheeks glassy from rubbing the tears away. Her hair was fussed around with as she ran her fingers through it, trying to make it look better. Her eyes had no happiness in them either.

"Any luck on, um, finding her?" Odd spoke.

Jeremy's eyes quickly averted to his plate. The whites of his knuckles where shown from the stiff of his muscles.

"Nothing. I was up all night just looking, and nothing came up."

"Isn't she completely gone? She fell into the digital sea, so shouldn't she have been erased from this world?" I asked. I didn't want to have the hope of her being alive without knowing for sure if there was a chance.

"I don't know. We've never had this happened before. We just always guessed if you fell, you would be gone, but there still might be the slightest chance. She might be alive," Jeremy said as he dropped his spoon in his bowl.

"We're both not sure though. If there is a chance to find her, we will need to run a lot of new programs and codes on Lyoko. If we're lucky, she just might be, alive," Aleata said as she ran her hand over Jeremy's arm. His muscles relaxed instantly at her touch.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up though, right? There's still a big chance that she's," Odd paused and gulped. "She's, you know."

"Unfortunately, yes. As many test as I have done, she has not shown up," Jeremy replied as he looked up to meet Odd's eyes. Odd nodded his head before looking down to play with his cereal. It looked to seem he hadn't even taken a bite of it.

I sighed and rested my elbows on the table. I missed how everything was when she was here.

Every morning Odd would eat so much, we would be disgusted and wouldn't even have the stomach to finish our meals. Except her, she would dare to challenge the bottomless bit of that thing called Odd.

Then at lunch, she would buy and apple to eat and steal off my tray. I'd give her a hard time about it, but would always let her eat whatever it was in the end. Yumi would laugh and say how much of a push over I was. I glare at her as everyone would chuckle a bit.

When dinner would finally roll along, we would all laugh over our memories of the day, or question over our next Xana attack. Odd would gladly switch seats with me at the end of the meal, as long as I gave him my desert. I would wrap my arm around her shoulder as Odd finish off my desert. We both laugh over how blind Aleata and Jeremy were about each other.

"Ulrich?" Aleata asked worried as she stood up and whipped a tear off my cheek I hadn't realized was there.

"You alright?" Odd asked as he turned to face me.

"No. I miss her," I whispered as I glared down at my hands. I watched as I squeezed them together with anger. "Why did Xana have to take her from me?!"

"We miss her too bud. She shouldn't be gone, we all know that." Odd lightly patted my back.

"But she took my shot! That should have been ME not HER! I shouldn't be here, she should be the one here right now; smiling, living, and laughing. This should be HER!" I grouched out through my rough throat as I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands down on the table.

"Ulrich, we'll find her. If she's there, we'll find her and bring her back. I promise you," Jeremy spoke as he set his hand on top of mine. I puffed out air before sitting down to relax. Our table entered silence again.

"Well, I see you finally got rid of that stalker of yours!" A voice said from over my shoulder. I growled to myself as I set my head on my arms. I did not want to deal with Sissy right now.

"Sissy, take your little posy and leave us alone," Odd said from beside me. I guess he was feeling the same way I was.

"I'm not here to talk to you stupid! I came to visit my Ulrich!" Sissy said, moving a hand to my back. "You want to go out tonight sense that girl is gone?"

"He has plans with me tonight. We're getting a head start on science this year," Jeremy spoke from across the table.

"Why can't he tell me that himself? Huh? Maybe because he actually wants to go on a date with me!?!" She spoke as she stepped towards Jeremy with her hands on her hips.

"Sissy, just-"

"Just go away," I whispered interrupting Aleata.

"What was that Ulrich?" She asked, not hearing me. Dang, how stupid could this girl be?

"Go. Away."

"But why is that deary? We should be making plans for our date tonight," She spoke. I lifted my head from my hands, meeting her eyes to mine for the first time. She gasped and stepped back, I guess from all the anger I held for her in my eyes.

"I don't want to go on a date with you. I don't like you, I'M NOT EVEN FRIENDS WITH YOU! All you do is just annoy me to no end! I just want to be LEFT ALONE!" I spat at her as I stood from my chair.

"Ulrich," Odd tried to calm me, setting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"No! I want to be alone!" I said as I pushed away from the table and stomped out the door. Right now, I didn't care where Iwould go, just as long as I was away from them. I needed time to myself.

* * *

**WOO! Yeah. I've been wanting to write the explotion with Sissy for a while now. It wasn't that explosive though.... O well! Means I just have to write another :D. So tell me what you think, write a comment, ask a question, say I suck, fire me from my job (JK ON THAT ONE!). What ever you like! My page is your page, except you don't know the password and can't change the profile or write a chapter for the story.... So, it's still my page I guess O.o? Who knew!**

**Well, comment!**

**Jbox is out!~**


End file.
